Evil Never Wins
by ReneeChambersDarrahGoldsworthy
Summary: yeahh


**Eli's POV **

**It's been two long weeks since I've seen my blue eyed beauty. Two weeks filled with her not talking to me because of the whole Fitz and me situation, and I miss her like crazy. I drove up to Degrassi in Morty, my hearse and I saw Adam waiting for someone. "Looking for someone grasshopper?" I asked sarcastically knowing he was waiting for me. Adam smiled and laughed and we walked inside the school, and there I saw her the auburn hair, shiny blue eyes, flower dress (which see looked hot in). I walked up behind her ever so quietly, and wrapped my arms around her hips. "Oh hey Adam." She said turning around I know she was playing but I still got jealous. She looked at me and smiled "I missed you Elijah." I smirked and kissed her cheek "I missed you too saint Clare." And for the first time in two weeks we kissed. Her lips were soft and I licked her bottom begging to enter her mouth and she opened her mouth slightly and I slid my tongue into her mouth and our tongues danced a sexy samba until I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see a kid in a beanie and a stupid looking shirt (not Adam hahaha) **

**KC'S POV  
"KC!" Jenna yelled in her really loud voice. Sometimes I wonder why I picked her over Clare oh wait it's because Jenna was easy and Clare wouldn't even let me touch her.  
"I missed you KC!" She grabbed my hand and we walked and talked until I saw that emo kid wrap his arms around Clare's waist. Bitch! He's hitting on my girl! What the fuck now their kissing not just kissing making out. Does he not know that she's not gonna give it to him? That Clare Edwards is my girl? Wait my girl is Jen- fuck that shit. I dropped Jenna's stuff and walked over there and tapped on his shoulder. They stopped eating each other faces and he turned around. "May I help you?" he said very cocky I didn't like that. "Hey Clare can I talk to you alone?" "Umm sure KC." We walked over to where we were alone. "Clare are you dating him?" I asked very pissed. "Yeah why?" "Because you're my girl Clare." "Um KC your girl is the fat blond cheerleader over there" she said rolling her eyes she tried to walk away but I grabbed her elbow "Clare you were always my girl." And then Jenna walked over and let Clare go. "KC what the fuck was that?" She yelled in my ear. I turned around and walked away. "KIRK CAMRON GUNTHRIE GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" And when I flicked her off it surly didn't get any better. But I didn't care that slut can go fuck off, I was pissed because Clare moved on. I was planning on her being single until me and Jenna break up then get back with her. But that emo kid got her. Being able to make out with her, touch her, hold her, love her. She's mine and at the end of the day I was gonna get her back weather she liked it or not. **

**Clare's POV**

'**You're my girl Clare' those words haunted me. I've always wanted him to say that to say that to me. Ever since KC left me for Jenna I wanted him to say that to me. But I don't like KC anymore I have Eli now. "Clare are you okay?" he asked me. I had to fake my happiness why do these bullies mess with my boyfriends first Reese then Fitz and now KC these guys just won't let me be happy! "I'm fine eli, just a little tired." Said and he kissed me softly on the lips and said "well next time get some rest." The rest of the day went by very fast. As Eli and I walked towards his hearse I saw KC "hey emo boy give me my girlfriend for a second." He said with a smirk. "Last time I checked she was my girlfriend JC." "You so sure about that emo kid?" "Yeah, I'm pretty sure asshole."Eli said with his amazing smirk. Then as we turned to walk away KC turned me to face him and he crushed his lips into mine and I tried not to kiss back but I did. Then Eli punched him in the face so hard I heard it. KC fell and Eli got on top of him and started to punch and attacked KC I kept yelling stop but Eli was pissed beyond belief and ignored me. Then Eli got up to walk away but KC wasn't having it. KC grabbed Eli and pushed him on the ground and he got on top of him punching him really hard and I was getting scared for Eli. "ELIJAH CLAYTON GOLDSWORTHY KIRK CAMRON GUNTHIRE WILL YOU JUST STOP FIGHTING FOR TWO FUCKING SECONDS PLEASE?" I yelled with all the breath in my lungs. They looked at me with big eyes and stared at me waiting for me to talk. "I'm going home because you disgust me KC and Eli if you want me just call me." I said walking off and I was really pissed I needed to talk to someone so I pulled out my phone and called someone. "Hello?" "Hey I miss you" "Oh my love I miss you too" "You wanna hang "sure the dot?" "Yeah see you in 10." When I got off the phone I walked to the dot and sat at my table and waited for Alli to show up. Then after 8 minutes of waiting she showed up. "Clare I heard about the fight with KC and Eli what happed?" Then I explained the whole thing about 15 minutes later she looked at me and said "So when KC kissed you, you kissed back?" she said really confused. "yeah but I don't think I like KC anymore." "wait you said you don't think your not sure?" "Alli here's the thing I love Eli but I might still have feelings for KC." "wow thanks clare now I know I'v wasted my time" I turned around to see Eli behind me who was listing the whole time. "Eli i-," I said he cut me off "you know what it'll be better for the both of us if we just be friends." With that Eli just walked out and I started to tear up. Tearing up turned into sobbing turned into wailing turned into me throwing up from crying so hard. Alli walked me home and stated the night with me. Then my phone started to ring a special ringtone I only have for three people and one was next to me. "Hello?" "Umm hey Clare we kinda need to talk."**

**umm yeah well this is my first fanfiction so review and talk shit i don't know in a few days renee shall publish hers and you shall pick which is better soo yeah thanks(:**


End file.
